nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Episode: Creature Chaos arises
Disney Heroes Episode: Creature Chaos Arises Rated: TV-Y7 (fv) About the Episode After 2 months of Training, Chaos arrives to face our Heroes in New York City, plus he cast a spell to make Sora his evil slave and if that wasn't enough, Violet gets the Heart Virus. So will our Team stop Chaos from getting the Chaos Emeralds and prevent this nightmare future from happening? The Episode Act 1 It begins with Knuckles the Echidna at Floating Island seeing Chaos bursting out of the Master Emerald then he left as a stream of water. At the Space Palace on the Moon, Venom sends Dr. Eggman to help Chaos get all 7 Emeralds without failing. In New York City, our Heroes arrived to the Manhattan rooftop near Times Square where Chaos would show up at 10 AM then Kida arrives on a flying vehicle with Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald Duck and Goofy giving Ann a bag of Sensu Beans. But a few minutes later as she drives off, an explosion caused the vehicle to make a crash-landing near the 'Daily Bugle'. While our Heroes begin to search for Chaos, Goten went to check on Kida while a few stay put where it's safe. In Time Square, Sonic & Tails confront Dr. Eggman while the SWAT Team tries to stop Chaos. But then Eggman gives a Chaos Emerald to Chaos and it transforms into 'Chaos 1'. He announce that every Emerald he gives to Chaos, it'll get powerful and once he has all 7, he'll flood Miami and build 'Eggman City'. As Elastigirl and Violet arrived, she sees Chaos and yells 'WE FOUND CHAOS!' then our Heroes rushed to the spot as Chaos grabs Violet and starts to absorb energy, but Shego attack the enemy with an energy kick and Amy use her hammer to make him lose his balance. Act 2 Our Heroes prepares to attack but Leonardo tells them that there's too many people and asks that they must take the battle to someplace safe. Then Eggman tells Chaos 'Destroy them' and as Chaos fire laser beams to knock down signs, break windows and blew up cars, Ann got angry and punched the enemy to stop this destruction. But the worst timing has arrived because Violet is feeling pain on her chest and Elastigirl tells the Heroes that her daughter got the Heart Virus since Ann's visit with the Ancient Spirit has changed History so Kida, Riku & Ann takes Violet to HQ while the others stop Chaos. In Grand Traverse Station, Knuckles confront Chaos but Eggman gives him another Emerald and it transforms into 'Chaos 2' but Knuckles quickly stop him and the creature went into the sewers. In HQ, Kida gives Violet the Antidote then she is sleeping since the Virus is about to be destroyed. In the Control Room, Richard Parker find information that once Chaos collects all 7 Emeralds then he'll use 'Doomsday' to flood the entire East Coast of the United States. But the Crew invented the 'Solar Bus Battlezord' and it'll handle Chaos without a problem. Act 3 Our Heroes got into Central Park to confront Chaos and Dr. Eggman when E-102 Gamma captures Amy and Eggman gives Chaos 2 more Emeralds to transform into 'Chaos 4', Goku and Gohan Jr. powers up to Super Saiyan so they can help Sonic and Sora during the battle. So far, they got the upper hand. But when Goku use the 'Kamehameha' attack, Chaos absorbs the energy making it aggressive, he makes quick work on beating Goku & Gohan Jr. then he stops Kim & Ann from saving Amy, and cast a spell on Sora making him evil. Dr. Eggman tells the Heroes that if they want to see Amy again, they must bring the 2 Emeralds to his Carrier, then they leave by teleport with Sora (Now controlled evil). Now our Heroes must do something to stop Chaos from reaching his Final Form while Violet is recovering from the Virus and if that's not enough, Tikal arrives from the Past to announce that Chaos might destroy Mankind. Quotes (First lines of the Episode) (Knuckles sees Chaos appearing out of the Master Emerald) Knuckles: 'No...it's you!' (Knuckles get knocked out by Chaos's punch and the Floating Island lands into the sea) Venom: 'Dr. Eggman, I want you to head towards Earth and collect all 7 Chaos Emeralds. If you see Chaos, hand it to him so he can get more powerful' Dr. Eggman: 'I'm on it, but if Sonic and the others try to stop me, then I'll have to take them out' Venom: 'See to it that Chaos will succeed' (Our Heroes arrived on the rooftop near Times Square) Ann Possible: 'Is everyone here? Girls: (Agreeing) Police Chief: 'Keep your eyes peeled for Chaos. He'll arrive at 10 AM and might attack the moment he shows up' Raphael: 'I think we forgot something' Leonardo: 'Not really. We did everything we can' Goku: 'We have completed 8 Weeks of Training and now, the Team's prepared' Michelangelo: 'If only I had more time, I could have become stronger' Donatello: 'Don't say that, we did what has to be done' Violet: 'There's a lot more people down there than I thought' Elastigirl: 'I don't like this, but the area is ground zero' Joss Possible: 'We'll have to divert Chaos from Times Square because if we don't, many people could get hurt' Kim Possible: 'Have Shego arrived yet? I'm getting worried about her' Goku: 'Shego is going to arrive on time. No one has miss a battle' Joss Possible: 'Nani, could you tell us what time it is?' Nani: 'My watch says it's 9:30' Elastigirl: 'What?!' Ann Possible: 'Nani, you better get out of here before it's too late. Chaos will arrive here within half hour' Nani: 'Lilo and I want to see what Chaos look like, then we'll leave' (Spider-Man and the 4 Turtles see the view of Midtown Manhattan) Leonardo: (Thinks) 'I hope enough Training has our Team prepared' Spider-Man: 'It's almost showtime, only 30 minutes remaining' (Kida arrives on the Flying vehicle with Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald Duck and Goofy) Ann Possible: 'Kida, What are you and the others doing here?' Sora: 'We came here to help you battle Chaos when he arrives, now that my Training is complete' Goofy: 'The more allies your team has, the better' Kida: 'You might need this, in case someone gets hurt' (She hands Ann a bag of Sensu Beans) Ann Possible: 'Thanks, Kida. We might need them' Donald Duck: 'You said it' (Then Kida took off with the Police Chief) Tien: 'That's weird, it's a few minutes after 10'o-clock and there's no sign of Chaos' Riku: 'I forgot all about the time' Violet: (Yawn) 'I knew that the Ancient Spirit made a trick, but nothing's happening' Elastigirl: 'You looked worn out, Vi' Violet: 'Don't worry about me, Mom. I'm all right' Elastigirl: (Thinks) 'There's something wrong with her, she looks a little tired' Nani: 'It's only 10:07, I wouldn't make a run for it' Yamcha: 'If we waited a little longer, Nani, Then we might sense his power levels by now. Sorry to tell you this, but Chaos is not coming' (But then an explosion occurred on the sky) Kairi: 'Oh-no, what was that?!' Donatello: 'Look, it's Kida & the Police Chief!' (The gliding vehicle flies downward) Police Chief: 'I said go easy on the gas petal!' (Then they see a stream of water gliding into Midtown Manhattan near the 'Daily Bugle') Monique: 'I see Chaos, but he flew into Midtown' Riku: 'Goku, did you see him?' Goku: '1 minute it was gliding above the sky, and then he just vanished, I can't even sense his Power Levels' Raphael: 'How can we stop Chaos if we can't sense his energy?' Piccolo: 'Well, if we can't sense his Power Levels, then we'll look for him the old fashion way...with our own eyes' Ann Possible: 'Let's spread out and find Chaos. Kairi, look after the bag of Sensu Beans. (She toss the bag of Sensu Beans to Kairi) Kimmy and I'll look at the 'Daily Bugle' with Goku and Sora' Goku: 'Gohan Jr, I want you and Riku go check on Kida and the Police Chief. (Then Gohan Jr and Riku heads to the crash site) Now remember, if you see Chaos, don't take him on or get caught. Wait for the others' Sora: 'Now let's move' (Then the Heroes spread out across Midtown Manhattan) (Ann, Sora, Goku and Kim glide across Midtown Manhattan near the Empire State Building) Ann Possible: 'Let's look for Chaos on 34th Street.' Goku: (He looks on a large building's rooftop) 'Now if I were Chaos, where can I be? If only the Ancient Spirit shown me a picture' Police Chief: 'It looks like you won't be needing this anymore.' (Then he cuts Kida's Driving License) Kida: 'But Chief, it's not my fault. Chaos wrecked my flying vehicle and I saw him' Police Chief: 'Well, that makes one of us in trouble. From now on, the only thing you'll be driving is a Desk!' (Chaos walks with Dr. Eggman and saw two Teenagers) Male Teenager: 'How about you scram before we make you get it' Dr. Eggman: 'Chaos, give them a beating to those 2' Chaos 0: 'Watch this' (He head-butt a Male Teenager and Punched a Female Teenager) Female Teenager: 'That hurts, I guess we better go before I get into more trouble' (They both ran to safety) (Dr. Eggman shows up behind Elastigirl & Violet) Elastigirl: 'You better be careful, Chaos is near and he's about to strike' Dr. Eggman: 'Your Daughter doesn't have to look for him, he's right behind you' (Then Violet sees Chaos 1) Violet: 'I think Chaos has found us' Elastigirl: 'Oh-no' Chaos 1: 'I am Chaos, the god of destruction' Violet: (She screams out) 'WE FOUND HIM!' (Then the Heroes hear Violet's voice and head into Times Square) Goku: (He sees a small explosion) (Gasp) Kairi: 'Chaos is here!' Kim Possible: 'There he is!' Sora: 'I can sense his energy' Piccolo: 'Oh-no' Krillin: 'What was that?' Chaos 1: 'You'll be my first victim, Violet Parr' (Then he grabs Violet with his arms and starts absorbing her energy) Violet: 'Let go of me!' Elastigirl: 'Vi!' Leonardo: 'That's it, guys. Violet's in trouble, let's move in!' (But then Shego arrives and delivered a energy kick at Chaos) Shego: 'If anyone is gonna get killed by Chaos, I'll have to take him out' Violet: (Coughs) 'What's happening to me?' (Shallow Breathing) Elastigirl: 'There's something's wrong with Violet' Ann Possible: (She sees Violet get sick) (Gasp!) 'It's the Heart Virus, and it's starting to attack Violet now!' Donatello: 'But how did it occurred? It happened a lot later' Piccolo: 'Ann's visit with the Ancient Spirit has changed history' Shego: 'You better give Violet the cure, she's running out of time' Goku: 'Kim, there's still a chance to save Violet with the Antidote. I want you to take her back into HQ fast and give her the cure' Riku: 'I'll go with Kida so we can help Violet get better' Raphael: '1 more thing, you better take a sip of the Antidote. If that Virus is rapid, you'll get it also' Kim Possible: (She carries Violet) 'We'll be back in no time' Piccolo: 'Better get a move on' Kim Possible: 'All right, Violet Parr. Let's do it to it' (Then she, Kida, & Riku glide Violet to HQ) Tails: 'Hurry back, Kim. We need you' Sonic: 'If you want to destroy Violet, you'll have to go through us! (He, Goku, Amy, Sora & Elastigirl prepare to attack) Leonardo: 'Wait. There is too many people here, we have to lure Chaos away from the city' Chaos 1: 'That won't be a problem...I will see to it personally' (Then he fires laser beams) Spider-Man: 'Look out!' (The Turtles take cover) (The lasers takes out billboards, blew up cars and set every rooftop on fire) Crowd: (Screaming) Amy Rose: 'Help us, Sonic!' Ann Possible: (She gets angry) 'NO! (Then she punch Chaos at the face) You...monster' Dr. Eggman: 'But your team asked Chaos to clear those people' Goku: 'Leave those people out of this!' (After Chaos takes the 1st Emerald, he evolves into Chaos 1) Dr. Eggman: 'Chaos is a Horcrux and with every Emerald he collects, he'll become powerful. Once he has all 7, he'll destroy Miami and I'll build 'Eggman City' where I can rule' (In Violet's dream, she was running from a monster then she got wrapped by a Tentacle and sees Chaos) Chaos: 'Soon you will die and I will destroy Earth in a global flood! (Evil Laugh) Violet: 'No....NO!' (Screaming) (But in present day, Elastigirl tries to calm Violet) Chi-Chi: 'Violet, you're having a nightmare' Violet: 'Aah!' Yamcha: 'Come on, Violet. You gotta fight the pain!' Kida: 'I better give her the antidote... (She gives Violet a sip of the cure) now we must wait' Riku: 'This Antidote is from the Future and no Heart Virus will stop her, she'll recover' (Then Violet calms and went sleeping) Yamcha: 'The Antidote is working, Violet is sleeping' Chi-Chi: 'At least she can handle the problem' Kim Possible: 'Raphael told us that this Virus might be dangerous, so we better take a tiny sip of the antidote' Dr. Eggman: 'We chosen South Central Park near the lake, it's a perfect place for a battle' Knuckles: (He shows up) 'Sonic, did you took both Emeralds? (Then he sees it on Sonic's hands) Why, you little creep!' (He charges but Sonic dodges him then both Emeralds flew to Eggman) Amy Rose: 'Now look what you did!' Sonic: 'Way to go, knucklehead' Dr. Eggman: 'Wow, now I can give the enemy 2 more emeralds. Chaos...chow down' (He threw both Chaos Emeralds to Chaos) (Then Chaos 2 evolves into Chaos 4) Chaos 4: 'Now I can move across water' Goku: 'You're a lot strong, but to me...you forgot about 1 thing' Piccolo: 'Can you really take on a Super Saiyan?' Chaos 4: 'A Super...Saiyan?' (Then Goku and Gohan Jr. power up to Super Saiyan) Super Saiyan Goku: 'Kim, Piccolo and Tails, you stay out of this, Chaos want to face me & Sonic...and that's exactly what he'll get' Dr. Eggman: 'Chaos 4 might beat you both at his form, now come and meet your doom' Sora: 'All right then, but I wouldn't bet on it' (He pulls out his Keyblade) Super Saiyan Gohan Jr.: 'Tell Chaos to get over here and we'll see how powerful you really are' (A Robot named E-102 Gamma captures Amy) Amy Rose: 'Let go of me, you hunk-of-junk!' Sonic: 'I'm coming, Amy! (But then he got hit by Chaos's tail) no fair' Kim Possible: 'Wow, Goku is on the upperhand and really changing History with help from Sora and Sonic' Leonardo: 'There's something not right here, if Chaos finds their weak spot then he'll have an advantage' Piccolo: 'I think they're going to need our help. If Sora keep this up, then he's going to run out of Stamina' Sally: 'Do you remember how Chaos can absorb energy? If they use the Special Attack= (Gasp!) oh-no!' Super Saiyan Goku: 'Kamehameha!' (He fires the Special Attack) (Then Chaos 4 absorbs it with his mouth) Ann Possible: 'Chaos knows how to absorb energy!' Tails: 'Uh-oh, Sonic might get into the crossfire if we don't help him now' Piccolo: 'Goku, just don't use any of your Special Energy Attacks. Chaos can absorb energy and he might become stronger. Understand?' Super Saiyan Goku: 'Great, I used too much' Dr. Eggman: (Thinking) 'Excellent, if Chaos can stop them then I might win against Sonic. (Then he smiles) Yes! The Heroes are finished!' (Then Chaos attacks Goku & wraps Kim and Ann in a water tentacle, but Gohan Jr cuts it) Chaos 4: 'Enough of this!' (He uses a Evil Spell on Sora) (Sora turns weird but his eyes look dark) Sora: (Acts evil) 'How can I be of service, Chaos?' Chaos 4: 'We should be going now, try and stop us if you can' (Then Chaos 4, Sora, Amy and Dr. Eggman left by teleport) Ann Possible: 'They got away before I can stop them' Kairi: 'Sora, no!' (Crying) Super Saiyan Goku: 'Darn, we didn't save Amy' Sonic: 'I don't believe this!' Kim Possible: 'Sora was there for us, but not this time' Elastigirl: 'And now they're gone' (Last Lines of the Episode) Ann Possible: 'Let's get back to HQ and figure out the new plan on how to stop Chaos before he changes History' Tikal: 'It's already starting to change...and I'm the only person who can help' (She appears) Knuckles: 'Tikal, you came here from the Past...but how?' Tikal: 'The only way to stop Chaos and break the evil spell inside Sora is this, we have to destroy him in order to get the Chaos Emeralds back' Elastigirl: 'What about my daughter VI, is she gonna make it?' Tikal: 'Kim will fulfill her Destiny by protecting the Heroes, and she cannot escape it...because Violet will die tomorrow' Narrator: 'Chaos has started his plan to get all 7 Emeralds, and he has 4 of them so far. The Heroes only hope is to keep the 3 remaining Emeralds safe until Violet Parr is cured from the Heart Virus. Can Ann Possible help Tikal prevent Dr. Eggman from succeeding? Find out on the next episode of Disney Heroes' Gallery Kida drives the ancient vehicle.jpg|Kida makes a landig after hit by an energy blast Chaos 1.png|Chaos 1 after getting a Emerald Chaos 2.jpg|Chaos 2 vs Knuckles Chaos 4.png|Sonic attacks Chaos 4 Super Saiyan Goku faces Chaos 4.jpg|Super Saiyan Goku vs Chaos 4 Piccolo knows that Shego have arrived.png|Piccolo asks when Shego is going to arrive Goku got upset after Chaos 1 blew up cars and rooftops in Times Square.png|Goku gets angry after Chaos 1 blew up signs in Times Square Super Saiyan Goku knows that Chaos can absorb energy.jpg|Super Saiyan Goku helps Sonic attack Chaos 4 The Police Chief said 'I said go easy on the gas petal!'.png|The Police Chief lands on the ground after Kida made a crash-landing by Chaos o's attack Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Friendship Category:Family Category:Teamwork Category:Fiction Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Drama Category:Hope